Street Fighter II: The World Warrior
Street Fighter II: The World Warrior is an unlicensed port of the fighting game of the same name, developed by Hummer Team for the Famicom and published by Yoko Soft in 1992. Overview The game is a simplified version of the original Street Fighter II. The player can choose from 4 characters: Ryu, Chun-Li, Guile and Zangief. There is also Vega (M. Bison in Western territories) as the final boss, although his name is misspelled as "Viga" in this game. They all have their moves (although Zangief's Spinning Piledriver seems to be missing). Like in the original version, the player fights through the other selectable characters (here in a preset order), eventually reaching the final battle with M.Bison/Vega. The player only gets one continue, unlike the official game. There is no difficulty selection and the game itself has hard AI (but the AI isn't as poorly programmed as the fighting games under Cony Soft's name), and it also has English in some areas, especially in the ending cutscenes. Versions *''Street Fighter II (Invincibility)'' - Although this isn't the true name of this version, this replaces the first two Chinese characters on the sign in Chun-Li's stage to "YOKO", while also adding an invincibility cheat. *''Master Fighter II: The World Warrior'' - A title hack of Street Fighter II which also has the invincibility cheat (printed on the back of the cart. *''Street Fighter III'' - This version based on original SFII. Title screen replased with III instead II - realised in 25-31 December 1992. There`s two versions of this hack. *''Master Fighter III: The World Warrior'' - This version changes the copyright to 1993 and adds "Viga" as a playable character. *''Mario Fighter III: The World Warrior'' - Hack of Master Fighter III that adds Mario (misspelled as "Mari" in-game) and a clone of Guile to the roster of playable characters. There's also an unplayable version of Ryu whose background has been ripped from Super Mario Bros. 3. The background for Mario's stage is ripped from Little Nemo: The Dream Master and shares its graphics with Kart Fighter. Mario's sprite, reused in Mari Street Fighter III Turbo, is a poorly edited version of his sprite from Super Mario Bros. 3. Additionally, all of the credits were replaced with "X"s and Yoko's copyright was removed. It's unknown who created this hack. *''Super Fighter II''' - Title screen hack of Street Fighter II. *''City Fighter IV'' - Hack of Master Fighter II: The World Warrior that adds sound samples for the fighters and the title screen, as well as changing the backgrounds' colors. The copyright was changed to "Towa Soft 1993", with the credits still intact. Movelists Note: Any characters that originally used charge commands don't require the first direction to be held down. Ryu *Hadouken - Down, Down-Forward, Forward, a *Shoryuken - Forward, Down-Forward, Down, a *Hurricane Kick - Down, Down-Back, Back, b Chun-Li *Lightning Kicks - Press b repeatedly. *Spinning Bird Kick - Down, Up, b *Stomp - Hold down while jumping, b Guile *Sonic Boom - Back, Forward, a *Somersault Kick - Down, Up, b *Reverse Spin Kick - (While close to the opponent) Back + b Zangief / Mari *Lariat - A+B *Ground Throw - (While close to the opponent) Down-Forward, a Viga (Vega / M.Bison) *Psycho Crusher - Back, Forward, a *Scissors Kick - Back, Forward, b *Head Press - Down, Up, b Cheat Codes *Ending for Zangief: B, A, A, A, Left, Right. Press Start after that. *Zangief vs. Vega : B, A, A, A, Down, Down. Press Start after that. *Invincibility code (only works with certain versions): Left, Left, B, A, A, Left. Press Start after that. *This game features two players. To access the second player, on the character select screen, hold Start, then press Left or Right. Connections *This is the first game to use the SFII engine. *The Mario sprite seen on the title screen of Mario Fighter III: The World Warrior is actually an edited version of Fortran from Dian Shi Ma Li. Furthermore, many graphics stolen from Little Nemo: The Dream Master are used in one of the stages. Mario's sprite was later reused on Mari Street Fighter III Turbo. *The final boss' music from Jing Ke Xin Zhuan is found within this game's data, but it goes unused. *Some music from from Street Fighter II: The World Warrior was later reused on Hummer Team's Street Fighter Zero 2 (although changed and slightly remixed). *''Master Fighter VI''' reuses some Street Fighter II graphics, as well as the music. *In Master Fighter III, Viga (Vega/M.Bison) is pretty buggy. Holding down while playing as him makes the opponent jump and try to air kick him, but using another character's sprite (though with the same palette). After defeating the opponent in the first round, holding back and up against the wall at the beginning of the second makes the opponent go in a hit state (but no damage is done). Using the down trick against another Viga causes major slowdown and glitching at times. This is probably due to Vega not having a crouching animation, causing some strange stuff to happen. Hitting the other Viga fixes the glitching. His ending is Chun-Li's, but he isn't seen walking (no character is there) and after the first line of dialog, it goes straight to the credits. *The Mario Fighter 3 version has unused Mickey Mouse tiles, which can be found on the game' data. It's likely that Hummer Team was planning on making a bootleg based on one of the various Disney games for the Genesis and Super Nintendo. But was quietly cancelled in favor of other projects. *Surprisingly, the game features a high score table where the players are able to put in their score if they lose. *The character roster is identical to Contra Fighter (a hack of G.I. Joe), although M. Bison's/Vega's name is spelled correctly there. Gallery MFIITitle.PNG|''Master Fighter II's title screen. MarioFighterIIITitle.png|''Mario Fighter II title screen. Famicom-sfii.jpg|''Street Fighter II'' original cart. MF2.jpg|''Master Fighter II''. mfcart.jpg|''Master Fighter II'' reprint cartridge. _City_Fighter_IV_(Sound).jpg|''City Fighter IV'' cartridge. 20131201_053149.jpg|Alternate Master Fighter II's box (front). 20131201_053207.jpg|Alternate Master Fighter II's box (back). 20131201_053136.jpg|Manual and cart. 20131201_065947.jpg|''Master Fighter II'' manual (front). 20131201_065831.jpg|''Master Fighter II'' manual (back). Master Fighter Manual_0001.jpg|Manual - Cover. Master Fighter Manual_0002.jpg|Manual - Page 1. Master Fighter Manual_0003.jpg|Manual - Page 2. Master Fighter Manual_0004.jpg|Manual - Page 3. Master Fighter Manual_0005.jpg|Manual - Back. IMG_0183.JPG|''Mario Fighter II'' IMG_0182.JPG|Alternate Street Fighter II cart. street-fighter-2-nintendinho-nes-D_NQ_NP_755531-ML.jpg|A cartridge manufactured by Dynacom. IMG_5369.JPG IMG_5371.JPG IMG_5381.JPG IMG_5382.JPG IMG_5383.JPG IMG_5372.JPG IMG_5373.JPG IMG_5373.JPG IMG_5374.JPG IMG_5375.JPG IMG_5376.JPG IMG_5377.JPG IMG_5378.JPG IMG_5379.JPG StreetFighterIIAG9.jpg|Magazine review Street Fighter II, Action Games n° 9, Argentina 1992 StreetFighterIISuper Games 1.jpg|Review Street Fighter II, magazine Super Game Argentina, only number. StreetFighterIISuperGames1b.jpg 75233758_1535522969933109_5218891632694263808_n.jpg|''STREET FIGHTER III'' & MARIO FIGHTER III. Vídeos Street Fighter II (YOKO SOFT) (NES Pirate Game) Chun-Li Perfect Run| Street Fighter II (YOKO SOFT) (NES Pirate Game) Zangief Longplay| Street Fighter II (YOKO SOFT) (NES Pirate Game) Viga Longplay| Street Fighter II (YOKO SOFT) (NES Pirate Game) Hacking With Viga| Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Fighting games Category:Cony Soft Category:Hummer Team Category:1992 video games Category:Mario games Category:Street Fighter games Category:Crossover Games Category:Ports